


Primal Instincts

by VanBeezie263



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Beverly Marsh, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Ben Hanscom, Beta Stanley Uris, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: The Losers' Club move to New York City for college, where they make new friends, face old enemies, and Richie and Eddie are able to explore their relationship now that they are living together to the annoyance of Stan, who is sharing an apartment with them. And Eddie navigates around finally being presented as an omega.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Empire State of Mind

Richie Tozier is an alpha. He presented as an alpha when he was sixteen-years old. His friends, who are also his packmates, were hardly surprised since Richie’s father is an alpha, and his father, and so on and so on. He also noticed changes to his physiology, his then-lanky frame filled out and he is now more lightly muscular, not to mention he has grown more hair over his body; he is eighteen and he is sporting a light stubble on his face. He constantly jokes that he is turning into a werewolf. However, whereas some alphas are arrogant and repressive, Richie is the complete opposite and is more of a dork than anything, but he is extremely loyal to his pack; the Losers’ Club. He is moving with his pack to New York City where they are all going to college at Empire State University, there he is studying Drama. His pack leader is Bill Denbrough, he is also an alpha, and he is studying Creative Writing and Art. Beverly Marsh is his best friend and a female alpha, she is studying Fashion and Design. His friend; Mike Hanlon, is also an alpha and he is studying History. Ben Hanscom is a beta and he is studying Architecture. His oldest friend; Stan Uris, is a beta and is studying Accounting; he is also going to share an apartment with Richie and Eddie; the alpha’s boyfriend. Eddie Kaspbrak is studying Paediatrics, but he has yet to present. His friends speculate that he will present as a beta, even though his temper can be just as fierce as an alpha. Richie assures him that he will eventually present and that he is just a slow grower saying, _“Just like your height.”_ That earned the alpha a slap.

The pack is moving to New York in a few days, and after spending the whole day packing, Richie and Eddie are sitting in Richie’s blue, Ford pick-up truck at the Quarry, where they are eating fast-food as rock music plays on the radio in the background.

“Who do you think will ask out who first, Ben or Bev?” Eddie asked, before munching on his burger.

“Bev.” Richie replied without hesitation around a mouthful of fries.

Eddie quirks an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy, “How so?”

Richie swallows the fries and wipes his mouth with a napkin that the shorter boy handed to him. “If Bev wants something she will get it, and not because she is an alpha, but because she is...fucking Bev. Don’t get me wrong, I love Haystack, but the only move he has made on her was four years ago with a haiku on a postcard that he anonymously gave her.”

“Ben may just surprise you.” Eddie pointed out, and he dabs his mouth with a napkin. “Do you think they will ever get together?”

“Yeah, of course.” Richie said with a cocky grin on his face. “Them two together just...makes sense.”

Eddie hums in agreement.

Richie smiles warmly at Eddie, “Just like us.”

“An alpha and an unpresented mate _really_ do make sense.” Eddie said with a hint of sarcasm, but he notices the frown on Richie’s face. “Sorry, I’m just frustrated.”

“That’s understandable, Eds.” Richie suddenly remembers something, “I almost forgot to mention, yesterday I was reading some articles on the web about presenting late. There was this guy from Pittsburgh, who didn’t present until he was twenty-four.”

“Great, all I have to do is wait six years until I finally present.” Eddie said with a lack of enthusiasm.

“That is not what I meant.” Richie runs a hand through his messy locks. “What I meant was, you may not have presented yet, but you will eventually. These things can take time, it does not mean that you are some kind of...freak.”

Eddie scrunches his face in offence, “Who says I am a freak?”

Richie swiftly puts his hands up in defence, “No, no. That is not what I meant. It was a poor choice of words.”

Eddie places his hand on the alpha’s thigh and gives it a light squeeze, “I know what you meant. I just like seeing you flustered.”

Richie sighs in relief, “You tease.”

“Now,” Eddie said to change the subject. “I know you didn’t bring me out to the Quarry, which just happens to be secluded, to scoff on burgers and french fries.” He stares at the taller boy with a sly smirk on his face.

“Of course I fucking didn’t.” Richie grins deviously before sliding an arm behind Eddie while the shorter boy scoots closer to the alpha. Richie stares at the brown-haired boy in awe, “You’re so beautiful.”

Eddie suddenly grabs the collar of Richie’s denim fleece jacket and pulls the alpha towards him, where their lips meet in a deep, passionate kiss. However, the kiss soon turns into a full-blown make out session in Richie’s truck. Richie places a firm hand in-between the other boy’s shoulder blades whereas Eddie wraps both his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Eddie grabs a tuft of Richie’s hair, gently yanking it, eliciting a groan from the alpha. Richie, on the other hand, lowers his hands from the shorter boy’s shoulders, down to the small of his back before wrapping his arm around his waist. Richie gently tightens his arm around Eddie’s waist, when he feels something in the pocket of the other boy’s hooded jacket.

Richie apprehensively breaks off the kiss and stares curiously at the brown-haired boy’s jacket pocket. “What is that?”

Eddie pouts his kiss swollen lips in confusion before he follows his boyfriend’s gaze to his jacket pocket. He unzips the pocket and pulls out a small, orange pill dispenser.

“I thought you stopped taking placebos months ago.” Richie takes the pill dispenser and unscrews the lid.

“I have.” Eddie assured. “It is an old jacket, I must have forgotten to empty out the pockets.”

Richie takes out an orange, oval shaped tablet and inspects it, “I have seen these before.”

“Probably from all the times my mother told me to take them.” Eddie said with distaste.

“No, they showed us these in Health Class.” Richie takes out his phone and swiftly does a Google search.

Eddie sighs. “I wouldn’t know since my mother pulled me out of Health Class.”

Richie silently curses to himself when he sees the web page displayed on his phone. “Eds, these aren’t placebos. They are drugs that delay presenting.” He hands his phone to the shorter boy, who reads the web page with a growing anger in his eyes.

“That fucking bitch!” Eddie hands back the alpha his phone and crosses his arms infuriated. “Who the fuck does that?!”

Richie shrugs his shoulders, “Sadists?”

“Just drive me home.” Eddie said through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, sure.” Richie fastens his seatbelt followed by Eddie, and the alpha starts the ignition before pulling out of the Quarry.

* * *

“Do you want me to sneak into your room while you and Mrs. K have your shouting match?” Richie asked as he pulled his truck up outside the Kaspbrak residence.

“No.” Eddie places a hand on the alpha’s forearm. “Wait here.”

Richie stares questionably at the shorter boy, “O-kay.” He turns off the ignition and watches as the small ball of fiery energy hops out of the truck, storms across the front lawn and up the porch steps before forcefully opening the front door with his key.

“Eddie Bear, where have you been?” Sonia questioned as she shot up off her recliner upon her son’s arrival.

“Out, with my boyfriend.” Eddie said, his words laced with venom. “Not that you care.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sonia approaches the short boy and she crosses her arms to act intimidating.

“Care to explain this?” Eddie takes out the pill dispenser and rattles it in front of the alpha woman’s face.

“That is your medication, which you stubbornly refuse to take.” Sonia replied with disapproval evident on her face.

“Stop with that _medication_ bullshit!” Eddie snapped, “They were fucking placebos!”

“Excuse me?” Sonia said, taken aback. “You may be a legal adult, but that does not give you the right to speak to me in that manner. This is my house, you will show me some respect.”

Eddie points an accusing finger at his mother, “You may be my mother, but that does not give _you_ the right to delay me presenting by giving me illegal drugs!”

Sonia scoffs. “They are hardly illegal, Eddie Bear. They are only mild, they just _delay_ presenting. All pharmacies sell them over the counter.”

“Richie is right.” Eddie glares at his mother, “You are a sadist, you probably get off on this.”

Sonia breathes out of her nose like an angered bull, “I will not have that Tozier boy corrupting you.”

“Richie is not corrupting me.” Eddie tries not to laugh at his mother’s accusation. “He and my friends are the only ones keeping me fucking sane, which is why I am not spending another minute in this house.” He dashes up the stairs and into his room, ignoring his mother’s calls. He pulls out a wheeled suitcase from his closet, swiftly packing it with his clothes and essentials. Luckily, Eddie packed for New York earlier while his mother was grocery shopping, and Richie’s parents allowed Eddie to store his stuff in their garage.

* * *

Richie is standing by the passenger door of his truck whilst he waits for Eddie. He nervously glances at his watch before running a hand through his hair. “C’mon, Spaghetti Man.” The alpha is relieved when he perceives his boyfriend furiously wheeling his suitcase towards him whilst the shorter boy ignores his mother calling after him.

“Look at what you have done to my son!” Sonia yelled at the male alpha. “I hope you are happy!”

“If you mean by him finally escaping your fucked up parenting and manipulative fuckery, then yes, I am fucking thrilled!” Richie shouted back as he stored the suitcase on the backseat while Eddie hops into the front passenger seat.

Richie slides into the driver’s seat, he turns on the ignition and starts to drive off down the street all the while as he is flipping off Sonia out of the window.

* * *

“Are you sure it is alright if I stay here until we move to New York?” Eddie asked as he and Richie approached the front door of the Tozier house.

“Of course.” Richie unlocks his front door and carries Eddie’s suitcase into the house where he unceremoniously plops it onto the sofa, unaware that his father is taking a nap.

“What the fuck?!” Wentworth spluttered, sliding out from underneath the suitcase.

“Oops, didn’t see you there.” Richie grins innocently at his father.

“Uh-huh.” Wentworth said unamused before he notices the shorter boy. “Hi, Eddie. Are you staying the night?”

Richie rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Sort of.”

“I was wondering if I could stay here until me and Richie move to New York, after I got into a huge argument with my mother.” Eddie said politely.

“You are always welcome here, you are practically part of the family.” Wentworth grabs the suitcase to take to Richie’s room when Maggie enters the room.

“Eddie!” Maggie greets the brown-haired boy with a warm hug. “What has Sonia done this time?”

“When my mother was making me take placebos, she was also giving me pills that delayed my presenting.” Eddie said with disgust.

“I cannot believe that woman!” Maggie said in a raised voice. “Who does that?!”

Richie steps into the conversation, “Me and Eds already covered that, we are pretty sure sadists do that.”

“What kind of parent delays their child presenting?” Wentworth said in disbelief. “I was encouraging Richie to present, that is why I got him that omega porn.”

Eddie raises a questionable eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Really?”

Richie clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, “I didn’t look at them, I gave them all to Bill.”

“Do you boys want to join us for dinner?” Maggie asked to change the subject.

Eddie peers over the beta’s shoulder and into the kitchen where there is a pot of burned mashed potatoes on the stove. “Thank you, Maggie, but me and Richie already ate.”

“Me and Eds are going to chillax in my room.” Richie takes the suitcase from his father and leads Eddie to his room. “I bet you’re glad we stuffed our faces with fast-food.” He said in a lowered voice prompting Eddie to giggle.

* * *

The next day, Eddie is waiting anxiously for the results of his bloodwork and urine sample in a hospital examination room where he is currently perched on a bed twiddling his thumbs. Richie had convinced him to see his doctor to make sure that the presentation delayal drugs did not do any permanent damage to his body.

“Thank you again for coming with me, and for distracting me while the nurse harvested my blood.” Eddie said warmly to the alpha.

“No prob, Eds. I will do anything for you.” Richie called out from behind the screening curtain.

Eddie quirks an eyebrow at the curtain, “What are you doing behind there?” He leans forward and yanks back the curtain to reveal Richie bending over with his butt wearing a stethoscope. “What are you doing?” He said, trying to suppress his laughter.

“Hello, Mr. Kaspbrak. I am Dr. Butt-ler.” Richie said in a gruff voice whilst he uses his hands to move his ass cheeks to make it look like it is talking. “Do you mind if I ass-k you some questions?”

Richie suddenly hears someone clear their throat, he jolts upright and turns around to find Eddie’s doctor standing in the doorway with a clipboard in his hands whilst he stares at the alpha unimpressed. Richie removes the stethoscope and places it on a table with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Hello Dr. Blum, this is my boyfriend Richie.” Eddie greeted.

“Pleasure.” Dr. Blum said sternly at Richie, he then turned to Eddie with a warm smile on his face. “How are you, Eddie?”

“Good. I’m leaving for college in a couple of days.” Eddie said enthused, “I’m moving to New York to study Paediatrics at Empire State University.”

“My niece, Patty, is also studying Paediatrics at ESU.” Dr. Blum jots down something on his clipboard before he gazes at Eddie, “You two are probably classmates.”

“I will keep an eye out for her.” Eddie noted.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Richie interjected, “But, is Eddie okay?”

“You will be relieved to know that Eddie’s bloodwork and urine results are normal.” Dr. Blum assured, and the couple sighed in relief. “The presentation delayal drugs have done no internal damage. Luckily, they were only mild, and it just slowed down his presentation. However, I would like to ask you a few questions.”

Eddie nods his head, “Sure.”

“Have you been experiencing rises in body temperature periodically?” Dr. Blum asked.

Eddie furrows his brows, “Yeah, but I just assumed that it has been due to the hot summer we are having.”

“What are you doing and who are you with when you experience these fluctuations in heat?” The beta questioned.

“The first time was when I went swimming with my friends at the Quarry a few weeks ago, especially when,” Eddie nervously glances at the alpha, “When Richie took off his shirt to go swimming.”

Richie quirks an eyebrow and suppresses a smirk at Eddie’s answer.

“I thought it was due to the heat, but I was swimming in the shade.” Eddie assumed.

“What about the other times?” Dr. Blum then asked.

“Mostly at night when I am having _intense_ dreams about Richie and the _stuff_ we are doing.” Eddie’s cheeks tint a rosy colour. “I wake up hot and sweaty, and my bedsheets and pyjamas are soaked.”

Dr. Blum stares curiously at Eddie, “Is it the bottom half of your pyjamas that are soaked, and if so is it predominantly around the groin and rear?”

Eddie glances around the room flustered, “Yes...to both.”

“I didn’t know I had such an effect on you, Eds.” Richie winks at Eddie.

“Shut up.” Eddie said good-naturedly, “And don’t call me that.”

“I think congratulations are in order.” Dr. Blum starts filling out a prescription whereas Richie and Eddie stare at him in bewilderment. “You have finally presented, as an omega.”

“What?” Richie and Eddie said dumbfounded.

“You were producing ‘slick,’ it is a clear like substance that is secreted from male omega’s genitals and anal cavity when aroused. It is also a natural lubricant.” Dr. Blum explained.

“I am an o-omega.” Eddie said, still in shock.

“Yes, and it shouldn't be long until you experience your first heat. However, your first heat cycle will be very intense, more so than usual, due to the presentation delayal drugs. Omegas tend to only eat light food during their heat, so I have prescribed you some supplements to take during your first heat, along with contraceptives since omegas are twice as fertile during their heats.” Dr. Blum hands the prescription to Eddie.

“Thank you, Dr. Blum.” Eddie said gratefully.

Richie raises his hand, “I have a question. What would happen if I took the birth control pills?”

Dr. Blum stares at Eddie as if to say, _“Seriously, this is who you have chosen as your mate?”_

* * *

Richie and Eddie are in the alpha’s bedroom packing the rest of their stuff for New York. Richie is packing his comic books whereas Eddie is folding and packing clothes. The omega raises an eyebrow from Richie when he starts folding the taller boy’s bedsheets.

“Whatcha doin’?” Richie asked.

“Since we are buying new sheets four our new bed, I thought I could use these to build my nest in our apartment.” Eddie assumed.

“Good thinking.” Richie praised.

“Did you notice any changes in your personality or behaviour after you presented?” Eddie questioned.

"Not really." Richie smirks at the omega, "Did you notice any changes in my personality?"

“Nope,” Eddie said, popping the ‘p.’ “You have always been obnoxious and loud.”

Richie lets out a dirty laugh deep from his chest, “And yet, you are dating me.”

“Lucky me.” Eddie said to be sarcastic, but in truth he does feel very fortunate to have a considerate and loyal alpha like Richie. “So, who is travelling with who on our little road trip?”

“Bev and Haystack will be travelling with us in my truck while Stan the Man and Mikey will be riding with Big Bill.” Richie said, trying to hide his excitement. “I can’t wait, tomorrow we leave this dump.”

* * *

The next morning, the Losers pack their belongings into Richie’s truck and Bill’s station wagon before they drive out of town. Richie follows behind Bill as they drive through town, the messy-haired man is smoking a cigarette out of the driver’s window whereas Eddie is studying their route on the map with Beverly and Ben seated in the backseat.

Richie waves his hand out of the window as he drives past the movie theatre, “See you later, Aladdin Theatre!” He then drives past the pharmacy, “Kiss my ass, Center Street Drug Store!”

“What did the drug store ever do to you?” Ben questioned.

“Mr. Keene knowingly sold Mrs. K presentation delayal drugs.” Richie pointed out.

Ben shrugs his shoulders in agreement, “Fair point.”

“Also, I didn’t like the way Mr. Keene stared at me sometimes.” Beverly added.

Richie suddenly observes Henry Bowers and his gang loitering outside the convenient store where they are also harassing pedestrians. Richie steers his truck slowly past the pack, “Enjoy your STD’s, you filthy mutts!” He flicks his cigarette at Henry and drives off. However, he abruptly stops when he approaches a red light.

Beverly peers out of the back-passenger window where she notices the pack of alphas and betas sprinting towards the truck with angry expressions on their faces. “We’ve got company.”

“Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea!” Ben swiftly rolls up his window along with Beverly.

“You and your big mouth.” Eddie hissed.

“I thought you liked my mouth, Eds.” Richie waggles his eyebrows at the omega.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie said through gritted teeth.

“Smells like Kaspbrak finally presented.” Patrick Hockstetter called out as the pack flank the truck.

Richie frantically glances between the traffic light and his side mirror, “Come on. Come on.” He slams his foot on the gas pedal when the light finally turns green just as Henry was approaching the front passenger window, and he speeds off out of town. “We averted that shitstorm.”

Eddie, Beverly, and Ben stare questionably at the tall boy.

* * *

Richie has been driving for about an hour when he starts to get hungry, “We need snacks.” He grumbled behind the steering wheel.

“There is a diner just a couple of miles away where we will be stopping for lunch.” Eddie assured as he studied the map.

“I’m going to order a shitload of pancakes.” Richie said with a grin, he then notices Beverly and Ben are watching a TV show on the beta’s laptop. “What are you watching?”

“A documentary about a serial killer.” Beverly replied with her eyes glued to the screen.

“Ooh, turn it up.” Richie said fascinated, and Ben turned up the volume on his laptop.

“Urgh, do we have to?” Eddie said with a lack of interest.

_“He stalks his prey under the cover of darkness. He enters their homes without making a noise. And when the target least expects it, he strikes with a simple piece of rope. He then leaves unnoticed with a trophy, a pair of the victim’s underwear.”_

Eddie scrunches his nose in disgust.

_“He targets young men and women who all have one thing in common. He is...the Omega Strangler.”_

“Okay, turn that off!” Eddie demanded.

“Relax Eds, he is probably behind bars or dead.” Richie pats the omega’s thigh reassuringly.

“Actually, the case is unsolved.” Ben pointed out prompting Richie to scowl at the beta through the rear-view mirror.

Beverly leans between Richie and Eddie where she ruffles the omega’s hair, “Don’t worry, Eddie. The Omega Strangler mainly operates in San Francisco.”

Eddie sighs in relief.

“Although,” Ben intervened, “There have been instances where the killer has relocated. Ted Bundy killed his victims across seven different states.”

“Ben, you’re on a timeout.” Richie stated, “So no picking the driving music for you, Mister.”

The beta pouts in his seat and he and Bev resume watching their show as they share a pair of headphones whereas Eddie can hear something rolling around under the front seats.

“What the fuck have you got under these seats?” Eddie questioned.

“My baseball bat.” Richie said nonchalantly.

“Why is it in your truck?” Eddie then asked.

“Stan told me that in New York state there are raccoons the size of pit bulls and that they are rabid and very territorial.” Richie notices that the omega is staring at him with a dubious expression on his face and the alpha narrows his brows, “When I see Stan, I am going to grab that bird book of his and whack him with it.”

* * *

Later, the pack are taking a pit stop at a diner by the side of the road to grab something to eat and plan the rest of their route. Richie, Eddie, and Beverly are squeezed into one side of a booth with Ben, Stan, and Mike on the other side while Bill has pulled up a chair.

“What if we take this route?” Ben points at the map spread out on the table.

“That route is an hour longer.” Bill replied.

“But we avoid traffic.” Ben added.

“Why don’t we stay in a motel for the night?” Beverly suggested.

“Clever girl.” Richie said in a deep voice.

“There are several motels along this route,” Mike is browsing motels on his phone, “They all range from one to two stars and they have very...interesting reviews.”

“I am not staying in a motel.” Eddie stated. “You shine a blacklight in a motel room and it looks like a Jackson Pollock painting.”

“You have no problem going in my room and that looks like a Jackson Pollock painting.” Richie said amused.

“That is because it is your jizz, I like your jizz!” Eddie said, gesturing wildly.

“Aww, you like my jizz.” Richie shrugs his shoulders bashfully, “It is good jizz.”

Stan drops his fork in disgust, “If anyone says ‘jizz’ one more time, I swear I am going to go all beta on them.”

The other members of the pack glance around nervously.

“Jizz.” Richie muttered prompting Stan to lunge forward over the table, but Mike swiftly holds the beta back as Richie sniggers to himself.

Beverly suppresses a giggle and holds out Mike’s phone, “There is a hotel with good reviews on that route Ben mentioned.”

Mike grabs his phone and scrolls through the web page, “Also, there is a petting zoo on that route.”

Richie gazes at the other alpha questionably, “You grew up on a farm.”

“Yeah, but I like animals.” Mike said fondly.

“I like petting zoos.” Ben mentioned.

Bill pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “F-F-Fine. We can go to the petting zoo.”

“Yay!” Ben and Mike cheered.

“I’m guessing by the time we finish lunch and go to that compost heap with baby animals, we will get to the hotel just after nightfall?” Richie assumes, and Ben nods his head. “Yeah, if I’m going to drive on that long ass route then I’m going to need Skittles and Gatorade.”

“Great, he is going to be hyper-active.” Eddie said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

“Where the fuck is Bill’s soccer mom car?” Richie grumbled as he tried to navigate his truck in the dark and through a light fog. Beverly and Ben are asleep in the backseat with the alpha female resting her head on the beta’s shoulder, whereas Eddie is snuggled under Richie’s denim jacket and he is sleeping against the front passenger door.

Richie squints his eyes at a pair of tailgate lights on a vehicle that he can just make out as the pack leader’s station wagon, “There’s Big Bill.”

The alpha’s nose suddenly twitches from an intoxicating aroma and he sniffs the air until he realises that it is coming from the omega. “Oh, fiddlesticks.”

“I sound like Haystack.” Richie muttered under his breath.

Richie whistles quietly to himself as he focuses on his driving to distract himself from the other man’s enticing scent. However, the more he inhales the more aroused he is getting, as evident by the bulge in his pants.

“Psst! Bev!” Richie whispered, but the redhead snuggles closer to Ben. “There is no waking her when she is cuddling her favourite teddy bear.” He groused.

The alpha then averts his attention to Ben, “Haystack!” He frantically whispers, and Ben stirs a little in his sleep leading the taller boy to shove his hand into his bag of Skittles and fling a handful at the beta, which immediately wakes him up.

“Richie, you...fuddy-duddy!” Ben spluttered, “What is your deal?”

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Richie said with a shit-eating grin, “Skittle?”

Ben glances down at his lap that is littered with Skittles, “I’m good, thanks.”

“Do you smell that?” Richie questioned.

Ben quirks an eyebrow at the alpha before he breathes in the scent, “Is Eddie in pre-heat?”

Richie shrugs his shoulders, “I dunno, but what I do know is that he smells _so_ fucking good.”

“It is subtle for betas.” Ben stated.

“Bev is an alpha, why isn’t she affected?” Richie asked.

“Eddie’s sexual preferences are male alphas or male betas, so his scent would not affect the genders he does not feel a sexual attraction. Also, you may not be mated with Eddie, but you two have had intercourse,”

“Just say sex.” Richie groaned.

“Anyway, since you two have _sex_ on nearly a daily basis, he probably also smells of you which would ward off other alphas and betas. And not to mention your close bond with Beverly, she would never betray you like that. Furthermore, Eddie is sleeping under your jacket which reeks of your scent.” Ben explained.

“Soo, do you wanna switch?” Richie grins wolfishly at the beta, “Because if I keep smelling the Spaghetti Man, I am pretty sure I am going to crash the truck.”

“Fine.” Ben sighed.

* * *

After the Losers book into the hotel, they have dinner and retire to their respective rooms. Stan pads out of the bathroom in his hotel room and curls up into bed with a book. However, the beta suddenly hears moans coming from the next room.

Stan throws his head back and groans, “Of course, Bill gives me the room next to Richie and Eddie’s room.” He then hears bedsprings moving up and down. “I left my noise cancelling headphones in the truck.”

“I should probably get used to it since I will be sharing an apartment with the lovebirds.” Stan muttered before the wall behind his bed began to vibrate from the headboard banging against it from the neighbouring room along with the omega’s moans getting louder.

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “They hump like fucking rabbits.”

* * *

“What is your deal, Bird Boy?” Richie has noticed that Stan has been very cranky the next morning and during the drive to their apartment in Brooklyn. The alpha is currently carrying a large box and a duffle bag strapped over his shoulder up the stairs to their apartment building while the beta and omega are each carrying a box as they follow him.

“Maybe it has something to do with _somebody,”_ Stan glares at Richie and Eddie, “Loudly having sex last night _and_ this morning.”

“You heard that?” Eddie said, flushed with embarrassment.

Stan stares at the omega unimpressed, “You were not exactly quiet when you were constantly moaning...things I do not wish to repeat.

“Sounds like Stan the Man is suffering from PTSD; Post-Traumatic Sex Disorder.” Richie joked.

Stan scoffs. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Neither does that cardigan you are wearing.” Richie quipped.

“It is called a cardigan jacket with a shawl collar, you uncultured swine.” Stan said through gritted teeth.

“Rich,” Eddie manoeuvres the medium-sized box he is carrying under his arm as they approach their apartment. “You know better than to insult Stan’s cardigans.”

“You’re right Eds.” Richie feigns seriousness as he averts his attention to the beta, “I’m sorry, Stanley. I’m sorry that you dress like a middle-aged virgin.”

“Dick.” Stan hissed.

“That is my name.” Richie tries to reach the apartment keys in his pocket, but the box is in the way. “Eds, could you be a dear and get the keys out of my pocket please?”

Eddie puts his hand in the front pocket of the alpha’s jeans, his eyebrows knit in confusion as he digs around the pocket.

“As much as I am enjoying you touching me up, my keys are in my jacket pocket.” Richie grins slyly at the shorter boy whilst he yanks the keys out of the alpha’s jacket pocket and opens the front door.

The trio cross the threshold into the apartment and they immediately glance around their surroundings. “Nice.” Richie said while nodding his head in approval.

The living room is spacious with a moderate size kitchen, next to the kitchen is a hallway that leads to the master bedroom and a closet on one side and another bedroom and a bathroom on the other. There is also a window in the living room that opens out onto the fire escape.

Richie drops the box with a loud thud and shrugs off the duffle bag. “What should we name this place?”

“I thought that was what addresses are for.” Stan said in a teasing manner.

Richie slumps his shoulders. “No, not that. For example, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have the Lair, you know a badass name.”

Stan furrows his brows, “I do not follow.”

“Door numbers and street names are so generic. We could name this place something like,” Richie ponders for a moment, “Stan the Man’s Urban Aviary.”

“That implies that Stan is going to buy a shitload of birds.” Eddie turns to the beta, “Please don’t buy a shitload of birds.”

“I am not really a pet person.” Stan assured.

“How about we just name this place ‘Home?’” Eddie suggested.

“Home, I like it.” Richie smiles warmly at the omega and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “That and Fuck Palace.”


	2. Home Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie, Eddie, and Stan get settled into their new apartment. Just humour and fluff. More story progression in the next chapter.

“Okay, it is our first night in our new apartment, so I say we each pick a movie that is set in New York.” Richie proposed.

The alpha is standing in front of their 21” TV that is propped on a piece of wood and a couple of cinder blocks in the living room, where moving boxes are scattered around the place including the adjoining kitchen. Stan is perched on Richie’s old bean bag chair while Eddie is lounging on a pile of cushions and a blanket, due to their lack of furniture.

“Stan the Man, let me guess…,” Richie feigns thinking before saying, “ _Home Alone 2_ , because the Pigeon Lady speaks to you?”

“Ha-ha, no.” Stan scrolls through the movies on Netflix, “How about...ah, _Rear Window_?”

Richie nods his head in approval, “Nice choice Stanley.”

“I have no qualms with Hitchcock.” Eddie commented, and the beta hands the omega the remote to pick a movie.

“How about you, Eds?” Richie asked with interest.

Eddie smiles at his boyfriend and highlights his choice, “ _The Muppets Take Manhattan.”_

“I fucking love it!” Richie said with a shit-eating grin, and he starts rummaging through one of the boxes containing their DVDs and Blu-rays.

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “I live with a pair of muppets.”

“Whatever you say, Sam the Eagle.” The alpha’s remark causes him and the omega to snigger whereas the beta glares at the couple.

“So,” Stan said through clenched teeth, “What is your choice, Trashmouth?”

“I will give you a hint.” Richie clears his throat with a Blu-ray hidden behind his back. “Ki ki ki, ma ma ma.” He said in an eerie voice.

The beta groans in frustration. “Forget I asked.”

Richie removes the Blu-ray from behind his back and holds it up proudly, “ _Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan.”_

“What is it with your obsession with that franchise?” Stan questioned.

“They are pretty enjoyable.” Eddie said in his boyfriend’s defence.

“They are moronic. Also, most of the movie takes part on a ship.” Stan pointed out.

Richie rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that is travelling to New York City, hence _Jason Takes Manhattan.”_ He places the Blu-ray next to their horde of snacks on the hardwood floor. “And may I just point out that the best scenes take place when Jason rampages through _Manhattan.”_

The beta scoffs and the alpha gets comfortable next to the omega on the pile of cushions before the shorter boy presses ‘Play’ on the remote and _Rear Window_ begins playing on the TV. Eddie opens a pack of Oreos which catches the taller boy’s attention.

Richie’s face lights up like a kid at Christmas, “Are those peanut butter?”

“Uh-huh, do you want some?” Eddie asked in a suggestive tone.

Richie opens his mouth wide and points to his open mouth, “Gimme gimme!” His boyfriend playfully shoves a stack of Oreos into his mouth. “Thanks, Eds!” The alpha said with a mouthful of cookies.

“You two are sickenly sweet.” Stan remarked feigning disgust. His eyes land on an unopened pack of Oreos, “Urgh, mint.”

* * *

After their movie marathon, and stuffing their faces with junk food, or in Stan’s case; cheese and crackers, they retire to their respective bedrooms for the night. Eddie is wearing one of Richie’s old band tees, with their size difference it nearly comes down to the omega’s knees and completely covers his sleeping shorts, while he is arranging their pillows on their double-sized sleeping bag on the floor, when the alpha pads into the room sporting nothing but a pair of navy blue sweatpants.

“Remember, the furniture will be delivered between 11am and 1pm tomorrow.” Eddie reminded Richie as the alpha slides into the sleeping bag next to the omega.

Richie taps his index finger against his temple, “It’s all up here, Eds.” He slings an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, and the omega snuggles up to him. “Knowing Benny Boy, he will be here at the crack of dawn to help me assemble those stacks of flat pack furniture until the beds and couch arrive.”

“Is there anything you want me to get while me and Stan are out shopping tomorrow?” Eddie inquired.

Richie shrugs a shoulder, “Nah, I’m good. Maybe get a bag of Starburst for Bev.”

“Bev?” Eddie gazes at the alpha baffled, “Is she coming over as well?”

“Y-Yeah,” Richie rubs the back of his neck, “She is helping me out with a special project.”

Eddie quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “What is this _special_ project?”

“It is a secret.” Richie mimes zipping up his mouth. “You will find out the surprise when you get back from shopping with Stan the Man.”

“Could you give me a clue?” Eddie asked, his interest piqued.

Richie thinks for a moment for dramatic effect before replying, “No.”

Eddie rolls over to his side of the sleeping bag with his back facing the alpha. “Dick.” The omega huffed with no malice over his shoulder whereas his boyfriend chuckles to himself.

The couple get interrupted by a floorboard heavily creaking outside their bedroom door in the hallway.

“What was that?” Eddie whispered, nervousness evident in his voice.

“It’s just new apartment noises. The apartment is just settling.” Richie said to put the omega at ease.

Eddie rolls back over and glances around the bedroom, his brown eyes searching for something.

“What ya looking for, Eds?” Richie asked out of curiosity, laying on his back with an arm resting behind his head.

“Your baseball bat.” Eddie replied, still glancing around the room.

“My bat?” Richie spluttered, and the alpha bolts upright. “Eds, it is probably just the pipes.” He reasoned.

“It could possibly be just the pipes...or,” Eddie shrugs an nonchalant shoulder, “Or maybe...Michael Myers 2.0 smashes through the door and slits my throat.”

Richie lets out a low whistle. “Wow, you have a very vivid imagination at this time in the night.” He rolls out of the sleeping bag and onto his feet, before retrieving his trusty, aluminum baseball bat from the closet. “I knew we shouldn’t have watched _Jason Takes Manhattan_ before bed.”

“I can’t help it,” Eddie frantically whispered, whilst the taller man approaches the bedroom door, “I like horror movies, but I’m always on edge after watching them.”

“It’s a good thing we didn’t watch _The Muppets Take Manhattan_ before bed instead, otherwise that shit would have fucked you up.” Richie teased goodnaturedly, earning a middle finger from the omega. The alpha readies the bat as his other hand slowly turns the doorknob, before he yanks the door wide open to find...nobody there. He barely catches a glimpse of Stan returning to his room, closing his door behind him.

“What was it?” Eddie asked as he observed his boyfriend stowing the baseball bat back in the closet, and sliding back into the sleeping bag.

“Just Bird Boy, doing his bathroom shit.” Richie said casually, followed by him removing his glasses and placing them on his nightstand, where he turns off his lamp.

Meanwhile across the hall, Stan is settling under the covers on his airbed to go to sleep, when to his annoyance a pair of stray cats begin to have a turf war in the alleyway outside the curly-haired boy’s window.

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” The beta hissed through gritted teeth. “I thought Richie and Eddie were bad.”

The cats continue to hiss and growl outside which only gets louder.

“That does it!” Stan throws off his covers. “Where are my noise cancelling headphones?”

* * *

The next morning, Eddie and Stan are writing a shopping list on the kitchen counter while Richie is munching on a plate of chocolate Pop Tarts as he leans against the refrigerator. The beta is wearing a simple grey cardigan over a white button-up shirt with brown pants, and the omega is dressed in a baby blue polo shirt with light blue jeans that are cropped at the ankle, whereas the alpha is wearing a basic purple tee with jeans.

“Can you think of anything else that we might need?” Stan asked, tapping his pen against the notepad in thought. “Eddie, are you sure there is nothing else you need?”

“The ‘D!’” Richie uses his free hand to gesture to his crotch in a comical manner.

“Hmmm, maybe later.” Eddie smirks seductively at the taller boy and the couple high-five each other.

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Eddie, we talked about this. You do not encourage his behaviour.”

“I did not agree to that.” Eddie said matter of factly.

“Suck it, Cardigan Boy!” Richie said with a mouthful of Pop Tarts.

Stan points an accusing finger at the taller boy, “That is strike two, Tozier. Insult my cardigan again and that is strike three.”

“What will you do to Rich at strike three?” Eddie asked nervously.

“Shove his dirty socks into his big mouth.” Stan replied firmly.

The trio are then alerted to the front door where they hear a knock, prompting Richie to shove the rest of his Pop Tart into his mouth.

“I’ll get it!” The alpha swallows his food and flings his plate out of the open kitchen window where it smashes against the brickwall of the building opposite of their apartment. The omega and beta stare incredulously at the alpha.

“Why...the fuck...would you do that?” Stan gestures wildly to the open window.

Richie winces, “Shit. I thought it was a paper plate and it would fall into the dumpster in the alleyway.”

“Well, it wasn’t!” Stan said through clenched teeth, followed by another knock at the door.

“I wonder who that could be.” Richie grins innocently at the beta before rushing to the door, opening it to reveal Ben and Beverly.

The beta is carrying the redhead’s sewing machine in its carry case whereas the alpha is carrying a handbag containing her sewing accessories.

“We heard a smash. Is everything okay?” Ben asked with concern.

“Yeah, Butterfingers Uris dropped a glass.” Richie nods his head in the direction of the beta, who narrows his eyes at the taller boy. “No worries.”

“Hmmm,” Beverly hummed, not buying the other alpha’s explanation. She and Ben follow Richie into the kitchen, where they both greet Eddie and Stan with a hug. She glances around the kitchen and living room, nodding her head impressed. “Not bad guys.”

“Yeah, it is quite spacious.” Ben commented.

“You know what this place needs?” Beverly asked with a coy smile.

“Suitable seating, a dining table, cutlery, a bookcase, a rug, fully stocked fridge and cupboards? Just to name a few.” Stan replied with a hint of sarcasm.

“Wow, you are unhinged in the mornings.” Richie remarked, and he turns to the other alpha, “And to answer your question, a sex swing?”

“No.” Stan said sternly and with authority.

“How about something to brighten up the place?” Beverly pulls out a rolled up, multicoloured bead curtain, “You can hang it up in your doorway.” The female alpha suggested, holding it up against the kitchen archway.

“Like a sex shop.” Richie pointed out in excitement.

“I was all for the beads until you pointed that out.” Stan said with distaste.

Eddie runs his hand through the beads, “I like them.”

“We should probably make a move before all the stores get busy.” Stan suggested, putting on his jacket followed by Eddie, who is throwing on Richie’s denim jacket.

The omega notices the male alpha studying him as he buttons up the jacket, “You don't mind if I borrow this, Rich?” He asked tentatively.

Richie scoffs in amusement, “Yeah, of course. You don’t even need to ask.” He rubs the back of his neck, “I just like it when you wear my clothes.”

Eddie stands on the tip of his toes to kiss the taller boy on the cheek. “Me too. Win-win.” He winks at his boyfriend before taking the keys to the alpha’s pickup truck and sauntering to the front door with Stan in tow.

Stan points a finger both at Beverly and Ben, “You two, keep Trashmouth out of trouble.” The beta sighs and points his finger at the other beta, “Ben, keep them two out of trouble.” He corrected, followed by him and the omega exiting the apartment.

“Keeping an eye on two alphas seems a bit unfair if you ask me.” Ben muttered to himself.

Richie hurriedly retreats to his bedroom to retrieve the secret project for Beverly, who is setting up her sewing machine on the isolated desk in the living room, while Ben is inspecting the boxes of flat pack furniture. The male alpha returns to the living room where he dumps a large cardboard box on the floor next to the desk.

“What is in that?” Ben inquired.

“My old band t-shirts and bags of polyester fibre. Bev is going to use her seamstress powers to convert these ratty old shirts into plush cushions for Eds to use in his nest.” Richie replied, and he started unpacking one of the boxes containing the flat pack furniture.

“That...is really sweet.” The beta smiles in awe at the taller boy.

“How is Eddie coping with preheat?” Beverly quirks an eyebrow in interest at the other alpha.

Richie sits cross legged on the hardwood floor as he makes work on assembling a bookcase whilst he explains, “He is extra-snuggly lately, which is saying something considering he is usually snuggling up to me. He gets the odd cramp here and there, but it is nothing that a pint of ice cream won’t fix. And he has been fancying the shit out of ice cream and chocolate. But yeah, he is great.”

“So, common preheat stuff?” Beverly said with an amused smile.

“Pretty much.” Richie pauses when a thought dawns on him, “Also, is it just me but, is Eddie smelling fucking awesome lately?”

“It is not just you, and I am a beta.” Ben replied, as he started assembling the dining table. “However, as I said in the truck, it is subtle for me.”

“And me.” The female alpha added, rummaging through the box of t-shirts.

“Sooo…,” Richie idly plays with one of the screws, “None of you get a raging boner and the urgent need to masturbate?”

Beverly and Ben stare at the male alpha dumbfounded.

“I-I can’t say that I have.” The beta spluttered.

“Again, and me.” The female alpha commented, whilst she lines up a t-shirt on the sewing machine.

“Cool.” Richie muttered casually.

* * *

After shopping around for essential household items, Eddie and Stan are grocery shopping at their local supermarket, with the omega pushing the shopping cart while the beta reads items of the list as they wander around the aisles.

Stan grabs a bag of pasta off a shelf and places it in the cart, glancing at the shorter boy’s happy demeanor. “I have to admit, you are dealing with being presented as an omega very well.” The beta mentioned.

“To be honest,” Eddie sighed. “I am in a way glad that I am an omega, because my dad was one as well, and in a way I feel...a bit closer to him.”

Stan’s mouth twitches into a smile.

“Also,” Eddie continued, “I have you guys to help me. I am finally away from my overbearing mother. Not to mention, I am dating the best alpha in the world.”

“I thought Bill was single.” Stan retorted in a teasing manner, earning a deadpan stare from the omega. “Oh, you meant Mike.” The beta continues the charade while the other boy shakes his head in amusement. “Beverly?”

“Haha.” Eddie said sarcastically. “You love him really.” The omega pointed out.

Stan scrunches his face, feigning disgust prompting Eddie to giggle.

“But in all seriousness,” Stan glances conspiratory around the aisles to make sure no one can hear him. “I think that...Richie may be a foulmouthed slob, but he is also a loyal human being with a big heart. He will strive to be the best partner for you, and he will be.”

Eddie smiles warmly at the beta, “Awww, Stan.”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone I said that, especially that werewolf of a boyfriend of yours.” The beta said sternly.

“Noted.” The omega mumbled.

* * *

“Richie! Stop pushing the couch! It’s wedged!” Ben warned, grabbing one side of the couch which is currently stuck in the doorway while the male alpha is shoving the other side with both hands in the hallway outside their front door. However, the alpha’s constant shoving is causing the doorframe to splinter.

“Yeah, Rich! You uncoordinated twat!” Beverly yelled in a good-natured manner over the noise of her sewing machine.

Richie chuckles to himself as he stretches his arms before taking a few paces back. “I will show you uncoordinated.” He motions his hand for the beta to step back from the couch, “Step aside Haystack. I’ve got this.” The alpha said firmly.

The beta gulps and stands by Beverly, who is hunched over her sewing machine.

Richie narrows his eyes at the couch before taking a run up, using his shoulder to barge the offending piece of furniture through the doorway, but it also causes a piece of wood to break off from the doorframe.

“Bob’s your uncle and Fanny’s your aunt.” Richie said in a cockney accent. The male alpha and beta each grab a side of the couch and position it in front of the TV and coffee table with the desk behind the couch.

Ben notices the fallen piece of wood and holds it up at the taller boy, “What about this?”

Richie shrugs his shoulders, “Got any duct tape?”

“I have glue.” Beverly singsonged.

“Or that.” Richie corrected.

Beverly is hyper focused on maneuvering the fabric meticulously on the sewing machine, “It is in my bag, in case of emergency.”

The male alpha holds both of his hands up defensively, “Whoa, whoa. I know better than to go digging around a gal’s tuna purse.”

“Tuna purse?” Ben repeated with a grimace.

“It’s not what you think, Benny Boy.” Richie assured in amusement. “My Grandma; Margot, used to carry cans of tuna in her purse along with a can opener in case she stumbled upon a stray cat, and she would feed tuna to the cats. Hence, tuna purse.”

“Aww, that’s cute.” The beta commented.

“Yeah,” Richie sighed as he reminisced. “She also used to throw tuna can lids like ninja throwing stars at bike thieves.”

“That, not so much.” Ben remarked.

“Those assholes shouldn’t pinch bikes.” Richie pointed out.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Eddie and Stan return with hordes of shopping bags to a more appropriately furnished apartment. Richie and Ben had managed to assemble all of the furniture and move the delivered furniture in record time, and Beverly finished the project assigned to her by the other alpha. The group orders pizza for dinner and after Beverly and Ben have left, Richie and Eddie make their new double bed with the bedding the omega ordered online.

“Sooo…,” Eddie began, “Did your secret project include Beverly using her sewing machine?” He surmised, stuffing a pillow into its case and fluffing it.

“How about, instead of telling you, I show you?” Richie suggested with a cocky smirk, before fleeing from the room. He returns shortly after with a large cardboard box which he places on their desk chair. “Open it up, buttercup.”

“I will, daffodil.” The omega eagerly opens the box to discover that the alpha’s old band tees have been fashioned into pillows and cushions.

Richie glances around the room nervously, unsure of the shorter boy’s response, “I thought...you could use them for when you build your nest.” He rubs the back of his neck whereas the omega stares at him wide-eyed.

Eddie’s face softens and he wraps his arms around the taller boy’s torso, burying his face in the other boy’s shirt, inhaling his comforting scent.

“I love it.” Eddie raises onto the tip of his toes, moving his arms around to the back of his boyfriend’s neck prompting the alpha to place his hands on the omega’s hips. The shorter boy plant’s a chaste kiss on Richie’s lips, and the alpha grins in satisfaction.

“Really?” Richie questioned with a toothy grin.

“Of course.” Eddie pecks the taller boy on the lips and he smiles seductively, “Do you wanna help me build my nest?”

“You bet your sweet smackable ass I do.” The alpha replied.

* * *

After Richie had assisted the omega build his nest, which consists of their double sleeping bag rolled out on their bedroom floor facing their TV in the corner of the room, with the pillows and cushions laid out around the sleeping bag. They also used the alpha’s old bedsheets to drape over the TV and a floor lamp to make a blanket fort, topped with old Christmas lights. The couple settle down for the evening in their freshly made bed, watching _American Horror Story_ with Eddie again dressed in one of Richie’s old t-shirts while the taller boy is wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Wow, the acting range from Sarah Paulson.” Richie commented in awe around a mouthful of jelly beans.

“Rich?” Eddie said to gain the attention of the alpha.

“What is it, Eds?” The taller boy asked, popping another handful of jelly beans into his mouth.

“I-I think…,” The omega bites his bottom lip anxiously,”I think I am in heat.”

The alpha loudly swallows the jelly beans before staring at his boyfriend dumbfounded, “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up at my tumblr: trashmouthbeezer


End file.
